She's mine
by xxThe Emerald Dragonxx
Summary: Amu's brother is coming to Japan for a week how will he react to her boyfriend Ikuto, who's older than him ?
1. Chapter 1: A family dinner?

She's mine

Autors note: So this is my first fanfic ever and I'm super excited about it, this fanfic is about Ikuto meeting Amu's father and older brother. Yeah I am weird I know, it's just that I always wanted a fanfic about Ikuto meeting Amu older brother or father or both! Now I will take my award for being an awesome genius. Thank you anyway, have a good reading!

P.S. no flames and criticism is accepted so be truthful in the comments please about what you think.

I don't own Shugo Chara

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She's mine

Chapter 1: A family dinner ?

Ikuto looks at Amu who was still sleeping; he could never describe how beautiful she was. With her pink her that know go to her hips, her golden eye's, and her smile, her beautiful smile that she makes when she see him. He had missed her so much in the 2 years that he was gone looking for his father. When he came back it was the day of her 14 birthday her friends had organized a surprise romantic dinner for them, and after that they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. That had been 2 years ago know Amu is 16 and him 21.

"Good morning Amu"

Amu hated mornings she like to sleep till 2 clock in the summer. In it was summer so she sleep till 2 clock every day. "Morning Ikuto" she said while getting out of bed, "what time is it?""8:37" he said looking at his collectable Rolex watch. Ikuto always liked seeing Amu before he went to work, so he wakes her up before going to work, even he knows she hate's being woke up early in the morning.

"You have a meeting in 1 hour!"

"Yeah, so"

"Well you have to get ready"

"Why can't I just stay here?"

"Because _**you**_ are the CEO of Easter, not me"

Ikuto sight, then went out of bed and before realizing it Amu open the doors of her balcony and push him on the balcony then close the doors and lock them. Ikuto look around then look at Amu who was inside.

"Fine I will go to work if you promise me we can go on a date tonight"

"Fine"

"O.K. have a good day, and I love you"

"Love you to"

And with that Ikuto jump off the balcony and went to his black MV Agusta F4 motorcycle that was secretly park at the side of the house. After Amu saw Ikuto on his motorcycle driving away from the house. She knew he was gone to work. Amu stretch her arms then went to take a shower and got ready. She went down the stair, to the kitchen were her mother was making pancakes.

"Morning Amu would you like some pancakes"

"Yes please"

Amu look at her younger sister Ami who was now 9 years old, but still act as a 5 years old.

"Guest what sis"

"What?"

"Hisao coming back!"

"Really when?"

"Tonight" said Amu mom, then Amu shocked on her pancakes.

"Wh...what!"

"Yeah tonight" said Ami super exited.

"Yes your brother is coming back tonight from America is that a problem did you have a date plan tonight?" ask her mother with grin on her face.

Amu face turn red and her date with Ikuto was not a secret anymore.

"Well why not invite him, so we can meet him"

"Um… O.K."

"Let's just figure out how to tell your father you have a boyfriend"

That was something she was not very excited about, telling her father about Ikuto. But her mind wasn't on that right know but one how her brother was coming back home.

Her brother left Japan a month before they came to Seiyo, he graduated high school, 2 years earlier than normal people because he had skip 2 years of school and decide to study medicine in America to become a doctor.

Then she realize her brother was two years younger than Ikuto. How to you say to your older brother that you have a boyfriend who is older than him? She was already stressing from just thinking about it, and she didn't even tell Ikuto yet about the dinner.

"Hello, this is Ikuto Tsukiyomi"

"Hey it's Amu"

"Hey what's up?"

"Well my older brother is coming from America tonight for a week, so we are having a family dinner and I wanted to know if you wanted to come"

"Meeting your family… I would love to, I think"

"Just so you know my dad and brother can be very overprotecting"

"I run a multi-billion dollar company I think I can handle meeting your family"

"You just haven't met my family before that why you say that"

"We will see, and make sure to put on something sexy tonight"

"You stupid prevented cat!"

"See you tonight, love you"

"Love you too bye"

Amu sight and put down the phone then went to her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter 1

Hope you guys all love it, and I know the chapter is short so sorry about that but I will try to make the next chapter longer and update soon but I have school so it will take a few days to a week or so for the next chapter . Thank you guys so much for reading this story even if it sucks, it means the world to me. And in a couple of years when my writing is better I will re-write it (this version ((the original)) will still be on fanfiction) so I and you guys can see how much I improve. I know it sounds stupid and all but, oh well.

I should stop writing, so anyway, thank you to anybody who read all of this chapter you will never know how much it means to me.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

**Author's notes:**

Hi I'm sorry the upload took so long, I forgot to say in about how much time I would upload. Well really it depends on how much homework/studying I have to do. It takes me about 3-7 days max to write and correct (I'm a slow writer sorry). And I have a cold, I hate having a cold.

I won't be able to upload during the holidays, I still don't know the exact dates yet. I will try my best to write a couple of chapter's during the holidays on my iPod. I just won't be able to upload them because I won't have the internet, and I need a computer to do the grammar correction and the uploading.

So this is chapter 2, have a good reading.

I don't own Shugo Chara! or any of the characters exempt for my OC.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE;** if you see the word "dint" well really I mean "didn't" I just have a bad habit of writing dint instead of didn't. So sorry for that, and it also counts for all my future story's.

**She's mine **

**Chapter 2: memories**

Amu look at her room, nothing much change in the last 4 years, except for photos of her and Ikuto and her on her desk. And a couple of other pictures, of her with her friends.

Her and everybody else (including Ikuto) Shugo Chara went back to their eggs, after they were graduating their last year in middle school. It was hard at first but, Amu knew that her Shugo Chara would always be in her heart.

Amu sat on her bed and sight, her brother was coming home, and he and his father would be meeting Ikuto for the first time. And her mother well that she didn't know, because she met Ikuto 4 years ago when he was secretly living with her. She knew that her mother will surely accept him. Her sister Ami already loves Ikuto because of what happen one about a year ago.

**_Flashback _**

_It was a typical mid-April Sunday, Amu was getting ready for her date with Ikuto. She had her hair in a high ponytail. With that she wore light pink shorts with a dark brown leather belt accompanied by a simple black tank top. _

_For jewelry she had her normal Humpty lock with a silver chain and she had her promise ring from Ikuto on her 14 birthday when he came back from Europe._

_Ikuto always made sure she was wearing her ring when they went out for dates saying that it was to show to everybody that she belong to him and, him only._

_The ring was made out of silver gold, the band had 3 small diamonds lines and the center stone was a big nut size heart shape, midnight blue diamond surrounded by smaller white diamonds._

_She hasn't taught at first that it was all real diamonds because of the size and of the center stone, the ring would be extremely expensive for just a promise ring, but the beauty of the gem clearly shows that it was a real diamond._

As much as she wanted to see didn't wear her ring at home because of her family, well mostly her father.

_After looking one last time at herself in the mirror she went downstairs. Her father was at work, her mother was taking a bath and her sister was watching Utau concert on TV, that was yesterday at the Budokan but her sister fell asleep at a 1/4 of it so she recorded it for her to watch it today._

_As she went down the stair she notices that the TV wasn't on. She looks around to see Ikuto his normal outfit wearing a pair of black jeans with a white T-shirt and a black sweatshirt. _

_He had a couple of bobby pins in his mouth and hair elastic in his left hand while holding her sister's hair in place with his right hand to make a pigtail? Well it didn't look like a pigtail it looks like two cats had a fight in her sister's hair._

_And her sister had a huge smile on her face like somebody just told her they were going to get her a present for her._

_"What are you guys doing?" Asked an Amu with a, you-better-tell-me-right-now look on her face while looking at Ami and Ikuto. _

_"Well" started Ami looking at Amu with happiness on her face._

_"So I was just finishing watching Utau's concert, when I heard a knock on the door, so I went to open up to see who it was and it end it up being nee-san boyfriend Ikuto nii-san."_

_Amu blushed at this, secretly she was very happy that Ami had expected Ikuto even if she would never say it. After that Ami started again,_

_ "I ask Ikuto nii-san if he could do my hair like Utau's hair and he said yes!" Scream an extremely excited Ami._

_"I see" said Amu _

_"Amu, save me " said Ikuto " we're this those metal stick looking thing go"_

_ "First there called bobby pins second I think I should do her hair" _

_"Thank you A-mu-koi" he said while kissing her on the cheek, making her blush red like a strawberry  
Ami who was seeing all of this decide to tease her sister to _

_"Keep him nee-san, he's a good one"_

_Amu keep blushing till she finish her sister's hair._

_"There you go all finish" "Thanks nee-san now go to your date with nii-san"_

_"See you Ami" said Ikuto while opening the door. _

_"See you, Ikuto nii-san" after that Ikuto close the door. _

**_Flashback ends_**

After realizing she had been daydreaming for a while she looks at the clock.

"10:05 what should I do?" said Amu not realizing she was thinking out loud.

She decided to do her summer homework as she had nothing better to do. She was getting her pen, but then saw her the box that keeps her promise ring she decided to put it on, but to remind herself to take it off when she get out of her room to eat dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Done" said Amu with a proud look on her face.

It was about noon and Amu just finish doing her summer homework. And boy, was she hungry. So she went down satires to see what her mother was cooking for dinner.

"Amu could you please get me 3 bowls please" said her mom who

"Yeah sure" said Amu, while giving the bowls to her mom. Than her mom notice the ring on her finger.

"Amu I know you're in love but don't you think it's a bit too early to be engaged"

At this Amu blush crazy and barely managed to respond.

"It's only a promise ring!"

"We'll that's one expensive looking promise ring it has the biggest diamond I've ever seen" At this Amu blush again

"You need a punishment for not telling me you have a boyfriend and that he gave you a promise ring"

Amu starred at her mom for what was she going to say.

"Your punishment shall be to now always wear that promise ring of yours at home"

"But what about dad and Hisao asked a semi relieve Amu

"Well, they will get the shock of their life" said her mother while giggling. And then both started laughing loudly, and worrying about how her dad and brother would react.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter two!

I just wanted to say sorry for the late update again and thank you for all the people reading this even if the grammar sucks and I don't have long descriptive chapters.

Also thank you for all the people who read, follow, favorite and review this story it means a lot to me so don't stop please (but don't force yourself)

Also my next update should be about, latest Friday/Saturday, blame it on school, sometimes I wonder if the teachers decide to put all are tests and projects due on the same week to ruin are lives.

P.S. I love reviews so don't be shy and I accept criticism but, please no flames, thank you.


End file.
